


You and I and Us

by ReynaAtTheEnd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affectionate Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, So Married, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaAtTheEnd/pseuds/ReynaAtTheEnd
Summary: Byleth enjoys her honeymoon with her two husbands. No stress, no distractions, no trouble - just her and the two men she loves.Follow up to May I have this Dance?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	You and I and Us

“ _Claude!_ ” Byleth wasn't sure if she was trying to scold or tease him; as a result, her startled shriek when her newly wed husband swept her up in his arms was simultaneously indigent and amused. She wasn't so put out she wouldn't put her arms around his neck and nuzzle his chest, enjoying the rumble of his laughter in her ear.

“What else could I do, darling?” Claude responded playfully. “Carrying you over the threshold is tradition, and Mitya's a bit too heavy for me.” Dimitri sputtered, nearly fumbling the keys to the lakeside Riegan estate into the garden. Byleth giggled helplessly and hid further in Claude's arms when the blonde gave her a mildly betrayed look. “Ah, I didn't mean anything by that, _anata_! How can I make it up to you?”

“You. Are. Incorrigible,” Dimitri grumbled, pushing the door open; it was slightly undermined by his little crooked grin. “Don't make me bend you over the kitchen table.”

Byleth let out a choked laugh that mingled with a yelp of protest when Claude almost dropped her before carefully setting her on her feet on the hallway carpet. Even after these few months, she had yet to fully adjust to her lion's spontaneous moments of shamelessly blunt propositioning. Even when she was teasing him, she was rarely prepared for it.

She knelt, unbuckling the altogether-too-expensive shoes Mercedes and Hilda had all but forced on her for the ceremony and pulling them off; she would forever maintain that walking in high heels was just as much a discipline as swordsmanship. Dropping them on the mat, she straightened up again and slid her shawl off, grinning as she listened to Claude cough and clear his throat.

“Why Mitya, is that how one speaks to their new husband?” The schemer said faux-disbelievingly, the smile and the faint blush on his face at odds with his irreverent tone.

“Only when he's deliberately being a pest,” Dimitri threw back, shrugging off his coat and draping it over one of the arm chairs in the living room. “Being discounted on the basis of one's weight is not a particularly romantic dialogue either, is it?”

“ _Anata,_ I solemnly promise I was referring solely to your muscle mass, nothing more,” Claude said sweetly, striding across the hallway and wrapping his arms around Dimitri's shoulders from behind. Her other husband stilled from his work, humming curiously. “How could I possibly convey your gorgeous image in words? When words fail me, I have always defaulted to making terrible jokes; you are and will always be the most tempting man I've ever laid eyes on.” He nipped lightly at the edge of the blonde's ear. “Forgive me?”

Byleth giggled lightly, following them into the wide and long living room that made up part of the estate's first floor. Dimitri didn't say anything at first, merely reaching back and stroking Claude's dark hair. “Hmm...I suppose I cannot reject such a dramatic plea outright,” he said playfully. “Perhaps I proper apology is acceptable.”

“As you wish,” Claude said solemnly, wandering around his husband and pressing a kiss against his lips. Byleth was swamped with a familiar feeling of warmth as she watched the brunette melt into Dimitri's embrace as he responded, cradling the back of his lover's head as he deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue past his lips. Their mingled sighs of contentment filled the quiet room and made her pulse quicken.

 _Dimitri was so terrified when he finally reconciled with it and told me that he had feelings for Claude,_ she remembered. _He was so certain I would be furious with him, that it would be something I couldn't forgive – but how could that ever be so? They're_ my _boys, they were always that, and that they love each other as I love them is something that gives me happiness – nothing else._

“Beloved...” She shivered a little at the endearment, taking Dimitri's hand and letting him pull her into the embrace. She happily buried her head in his chest, feeling Claude's hands skate down her shoulders and trace gentle circles on her hips while Dimitri kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for bearing with those shoes for so long. By the time the dances were in full swing I was afraid you were at the end of your rope.”

“I can't understand how Dorothea can walk, much less _dance_ , in those abominations as if they were ordinary flats,” Byleth mumbled. “Clearly there is something about her that Sothis favors over me.” She could have sworn she heard a faint, exasperated laugh in the back of her mind, but it was too distant and gone too quickly for her to be certain.

Or maybe it was Claude's laughter she was feeling as he pressed a kiss against the curve of her ear. “The famous songstress has had years to acclimate her feet to terrible conditions. You, meanwhile, never had a reason to make things more difficult for yourself than they needed to be.”

“If that was true,” She informed him dryly, “I wouldn't have spent the better part the war putting so much energy into getting you two dunces to admit the obvious, only to have _you_ decide to make the heroic choice to reduce yourself to a _tragic unrequited maiden_ and _disappear_ for twelve months. All because I decided that indirect encouragement would meet with greater success! If I'd known I would need to pin you to our bed and shove my tongue down your throat to get the message across, _I would have started with that!_ ”

That put a decidedly embarrassed candor into Claude's chuckles; Dimitri rested his forehead against hers, cheeks burning red as he gave her a look of disbelief and amusement in equal measure. She smiled and pecked her golden king lightly on the lips, pressing her hands against his broad shoulders.

“If I had known I was so deeply desired,” Claude responded sweetly, his green eyes dancing and glimmering with intense light, “I would have taken you both upon it and turned your wildest dreams into truth; and once I was done, neither of you would have made it to the next morning's strategy meeting.”

Byleth felt her face turn burning hot in spite of her best efforts; Dimitri, meanwhile, laughed. “Bold words,” he retorted, “though I wonder if you could live up to it?”

She could hear Claude smirk in return. “I've always had the strength to last when it counted, my dearest husband. Isn't that how I managed to snatch the win out from under you and Byleth at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?”

“You mean how you built a strategy around us taking out most of the powerful and tricky opponents for you, then tricking us into a fight on your terms after we'd weakened ourselves a bit – allowing your classmates to mop up after we went down?” Byleth asked dryly. “I'll have you know, up until that point I couldn't quite decide if you were attractive or utterly infuriating.”

“You did say that to me that night, though perhaps a bit more dramatically seeing as you were rather tipsy,” Dimitri recalled. “I remember thinking the question bit odd, since _clearly_ the answer was both.”

“You two always say the sweetest things,” Claude said, and there was a shift in his voice that told Byleth he was only half-joking. She turned slightly in their mutual hug and nuzzled the crook of his neck, lightly nipping at the base of his throat. “Mmm, darling, thank you...”

“Very free with the endearments tonight, I see,” She murmured, kissing his collar and reveling in the feeling of his pulse thundering under her lips. “Usually you leave that to Mitya.”

In response, Claude's lips curved upward into a small, giddy smile; honest happiness always caused his face to light up in a way that removed all traces of burdens from him. Those smiles were so rare at first, though they were more frequent now, that she was always helplessly mesmerized by the sight of them. “What can I say? Being – being married seems to make them come so easily.”

She smiled back. “I could get used to that...” Gently tugging herself free, she started walking off toward the bedroom, her heart thumping happily as she twisted the two rings on her left hand. _I'm married,_ she thought, not for the first time that day, and felt another rush of warmth. “Shall we?”

“As you wish.”

Byleth's heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

The bedroom in the villa was smaller than the king's suite in Castle Blaiddyd, but it was comfortable and lent a feeling of peace apart from their responsibilities that was sorely welcome after all the effort that reconstruction – and then the unification – had required. The bed was queen sized, and really – that was all their needed. The evening light shone through the curtains, glittering on the surface of the water. Byleth swallowed over that little nervous feeling she still felt every time she readied herself for intimacy and began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. It was hard to get away from the nagging fear that she, as someone who'd lived most of her life without any emotions at all, couldn't be the warm and loving wife they deserved.

As if he could sense this, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her cheek. “I love you,” He reminded her sweetly. Byleth let out a happy hum as he retreated a bit and began to unzip her dress. _He's always had deceptively clever fingers._

Claude unbuttoned and shrugged his shirt off, dropping it over the back of a chair before walking over to her and gently tugging the tiara free of her emerald hair. “What do you want tonight?” He asked in a hushed tone, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

“Both of you,” She told him, shifting her shoulders so Dimitri could pull the straps of her dress down over her arms, letting the fluffy white article pool at her feet. She reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling when those emerald orbs widened slightly. “Please.”

“You're sure, darling?” Claude murmured, his hands sliding down her sides to her hips. He knew quite well how overwhelming that could be, after all.

Byleth started to answer, but broke off into an adorable squeak when Dimitri unsnapped her bra and gently took her breasts in his hands. “Yes,” She murmured breathlessly, pressing her back against Dimitri's chest as he squeezed and massaged her.

“As you wish,” The king said in her ear; his wife blushed lightly before looking entreatingly at Claude. The brunette's lip curved into a familiar playful smirk; he stepped into her waiting arms and pressed a kiss against her temple, then tilted his head to catch Dimitri's lips when he pulled away from kissing her neck. He lazily made out with his husband, pressing his tongue past his teeth and into his warm mouth as his fingers removed the last thing hiding his beautiful wife from them.

Byleth fumbled with the button of his pants, her fingers slipping uselessly whenever Dimitri's hands did something clever. Gently breaking their kiss, Claude touched her lips with his fingers. She parted her lips and wrapped her tongue around them, her half-lidded eyes watching him expectantly. He groaned, unable to help but imagine her licking and sucking on his cock instead, gently moving his fingers forward and back a few times before removing them.

“Stars, Lethe,” He murmured when he hooked two of his fingers in her womanhood. Byleth gasped, arching her back and instinctively grabbing onto his broad shoulders. “You're beautiful.”

She whimpered, words deserting her. Dimitri brushed a calloused thumb over the tip of her breast, nipping and kissing at the curve of her neck, leaving marks that she'll have to cover up tomorrow lest she have to field embarrassing questions. “Mine,” she mumbled in response, pointedly rolling her hips. Her lion made a noise halfway between a low growl and moan, and can feel him half hard against her lower back. “All mine.” Her eyes fluttered closed as Claude added another finger and pressed deeper into her, making her arch her back in response.

“Yes,” Dimitri murmured contently. Byleth gasped when one of his hands slid down her back and grasped her ass. The added stimulation made her shudder. “All yours, my love.”

Claude let out a low purr, nuzzling her neck and watching Dimitri carefully begin to open her up as well. His fingers were a slick and starting to get a little weak from the tightness of her walls, but he was never one to admit defeat easily. “Good girl,” He breathed in her ear, smirking when he saw Dimitri shiver at the words.

Byleth screwed her eyes shut, conflicted; this was new; Dimitri had never taken her from behind before they'd reunited with their lover, and she'd only really guessed at the torn expression Claude had initially worn how strange being prepared felt at the start. Then those fingers brushed up against _something_ inside her that completely melted her senses, and she let out a long whine.

“There,” Her lion said contently. “Is that better, love?”

“Looks like it,” Claude remarked lightly. She weakly smacked his chest, burying her face in his neck; the gesture made him chuckle. Gently he removed his fingers and lead her toward the bed, allowing her to collapse on it as Dimitri retreated as well.

She let out a small noise of frustration at the loss of contact, turning onto her side to frown up at them. Doing so gave her a decent vantage on a new sight, however; Dimitri wrapped his arms around Claude and kissed him soundly on the mouth. After a moment, he broke away and pressed a kiss on his cheek, then his jaw as his hands slid lazily down the archer's toned chest to his pants, finishing untying them and letting them fall to the floor.

“Are you still dressed?,” Claude asked with a breathy laugh as Dimitri trailed kisses down his throat to his chest, and then his stomach. “You're a little behind, love – _ah!_ ” His teasing broke off into a helpless moan as the blonde took his cock in his mouth with little hesitation. Byleth giggled lightly, her blood coursing at the sight of the mischievous trickster shuddering while Dimitri slowly swallowed him down; “A-Ah, stars...M-Mitya...” Claude's fingers quickly buried themselves in his husband's spiky golden locks, moaning quietly and bucking his hips forward into the perfect hot mouth exploring his length.

Byleth settled a hand between her thighs and watched eagerly; there was something very satisfying about watching her quick-witted, clever stag fall apart completely when they were in bed. With how easily he alternated between being utterly submissive and a terribly clever lover, they were still finding new and pleasing ways of making him forget everything but their names.

She saw Dimitri's eyes flicker over to her as his head moved; he did _something_ with his tongue and lips that made Claude sputter a few words of broken Almyran before releasing his manhood with a wet _pop_. It was enough to made her idly wonder if they'd spent an interlude together before the wedding; though far more prominently was her desire to have their attention again. She let out a frustrated huff and held her hands out to them expectantly.

Happily, Claude seemed to be on a similar page. His hands immediately went to Dimitri's shoulders, pulling him up and tugging insistently at his shirt until he worked it off. As soon as it slid past his wrists, he kissed the blonde hard and then roughly pushed him onto the bed. “Help me, darling,” He entreated her, fumbling with the belt buckle even as he spoke.

Byleth smiled and rolled over, swinging her leg over Dimitri's stomach and settling herself just above his hips. “Mmm-hmm,” She hummed, grabbing her husband's hands and pinning them above his head so he was caged between her elbows. She spared a second to admire those deep blue eyes, wide and hazed over with lust, before kissing him and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She swore she could taste a hint of his favorite tea.

Behind her she could hear a faint rustling of fabric; Dimitri's muscles coiled and pressed up against her due to whatever Claude was doing to him. Byleth broke their kiss and slid one hand under his head, guiding him until he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She shuddered between the feeling of his tongue stroking her skin and Claude's hand grasping her ass; the brunette trailed kisses up her back to her shoulder and murmured, “all done.”

Again, that spike of nervousness mixed with a heady sensation of excitement. Dimitri's hand gently carded through her hair, his gentle look telling her without words that she could back out if and whenever she needed to. She smiled back, letting Claude gently grab her hips and guide her back over his waiting manhood.

Dimitri's size was considerable, but not so much as to be hard to take in; she still can't help a little cry when both men lower her onto him until he's fully sheathed inside of her, stretching her walls slightly. Her hands found his shoulders and grasped them, reorienting herself in the world. “Oh, Mitya...” Claude kissed the top of her spine and grasped her hips. “Yes, please, I need you both. Please...”

She swore that she saw stars as Claude slowly entered her; her whole body buckled wildly and her fingers dug into Dimitri's shoulders. She'd never felt so full and so utterly in bliss; she's fairly certain she said a good amount of incoherent nonsense before finally breathing out, 'move, please'.

Her muscles turned to water when they endeavor to obey, thrusting slow and gentle and in time with each other at first; she slumped against Dimitri's chest, moaning and pleading for more in short, gasping breaths. Claude murmured something she couldn't comprehend and then picked up his pace, shifting his hips slightly and hitting that spot inside her that made her cry out. “Ah...! Ah...mmh, yes, please, ah,”

She feels Dimitri shudder beneath her even as he thrust up into her; his tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her soundly. Byleth whimpered and clung to him, wildly imagining herself round with children, the rapidly building heat in her stomach filling her with the need to be filled completely with them. _I want it...I was it so utterly....please..._

“Byleth,” Dimitri's rough, low gasp of her name was the tipping point; she felt them both press into her and screamed as her climax hit her with overpowering force. Her vision briefly went blurry and then white; she collapsed on top of Dimitri, her senses so wired that she couldn't grasp much of anything. Dimitri's hips thrust up only once more before his warmth flooded into her, frying her already oversensitive nerves into a hot pool of pleasure.

She was tangentially aware of Claude thrusting into her once, twice, three times before spilling into her with a gasp of pleasure; as her vision came back into focus, she felt him touch his forehead against her upper back as he caught his breath. “ _You were incredible, darling,_ ” He rasped in his first language, kissing her nape of her neck before carefully sliding out of her. She couldn't do anything but murmur softly in acknowledgment, her mind too fuzzy and light to formulate words.

Dimitri's hands gently grasped her shoulders, helping the brunette guide her off of him and lay her gently on the bed. She curled up on the mattress on her side, aching but thoroughly satisfied. She tilted her head slightly to see an annoyingly alert Claude smiling tenderly down at her. Byleth raised her fingers a bit and smiled when he lightly kissed her lips. They lay together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking the in the afterglow.

Then Claude slid over and lay down next to Dimitri, eyeing him with a coy smile while the king's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “You've been imagining me bent over a desk often?” He asked between breaths.

Dimitri sputtered and somehow managed to flush an even darker shade of red. “O-Only when you're brushing your bare leg against mine when I'm _trying_ to focus on reports,” he sputtered.

“Liar,” Byleth whispered sweetly. He shot her a pleading look utterly undermined by how adorable and flustered he was.

“You work too much, love,” Claude responded shamelessly, grinning. “If I fuck you until you're exhausted, you can't work yourself to the point of getting sick. Besides...I love getting you all worked up once in a while. It's a rare treat.”

“You're insatiable,” Dimitri said, his breath evening again; he lay his head sideways to look at his husband. “You troublesome minx...”

Claude responded to that by rolling on top of his husband, grinning hungrily as their cocks brushing against each other dragging a startled and heartfelt moan from the other man's throat. “Now when did you start using a word like that?” He teased, rolling his hips down against Dimitri's and reveling in the feeling of him already growing hard again. “You want to have a little more fun?” He leaned over and planted a bruising kiss on the king's lips that lasted several seconds before he came up for air, giving Byleth a hungry and hopeful look. “What do you think, darling? Should he have a little reward for his hard work?”

Byleth nuzzled her head into the pillow, her eyes drinking in the scene. “He was so good, how could I deny him it?” She said sweetly. “Show me.”

Claude let out a husky laugh that never failed to twist her heart into a knot, crawling back so he was nestled between Dimitri's legs. He grasped the blonde's thighs and lifted them around his waist, urging the king to wrap around him while sucking lightly on his fingers. Dimitri obeyed with a lusty smile that only showed a hint of his nervousness.

“Shh, love,” Claude whispered, grasping Dimitri's ass tightly before sliding a finger into him. Dimitri groaned and threw his head back against the pillows; the brunette leaned over and pressed another hard kiss against his lips. “Shh. I've got you.” Byleth hummed, still too weak from her previous high to join in but avidly committing the scene to memory.

Dimitri sighed shakily as Claude lazily worked another finger in, kissing down his neck to his shoulder before lightly biting down. “A-Ah...” His legs tightened around his lover; not enough to make the latter flinch, but she heard Claude take in a sharp breath. “S-Sorry...” It was occasionally hard for Dimitri to remember to mind his incredible strength during lovemaking.

“Don't be,” The brunette whispered low in his throat, before sliding a third finger in. His free hand drew a line down the blonde's stomach as he leaned back, settling at the base of his manhood before stroking it firmly.

Her lion whimpered, and then cried out hoarsely, bucking his hips up helplessly against Claude's stomach. “Right there, is it?” He purred, eyes gleaming ravenously. He moved his hand again, and again, watching Dimitri writhe in his grip. Byleth pressed a hand against her breast and bit lightly on her knuckle. Watching Claude assert himself like this was almost as exciting as pinning him to the bed herself..

Claude let out a heavy breath and withdrew his fingers. Dimitri slumped a bit, whimpering at the loss; Byleth reached over and lightly brushed her fingers along Claude's stiff, slick manhood; he shuddered at the touch and squeezed her hand before grabbing Dimitri's hips. “Right there,” He murmured thoughtfully, before lining his hips up against him and easing his way in.

“ _Claude!_ ” Dimitri choked out when his husband had pressed in to the hilt. Byleth carded her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as Claude began to thrust into him, hazy green eyes intense as burning flames. “ _Cla-AH!_ ” He shuddered, and distantly Byleth was quite grateful that they didn't have any neighbors.

“You're so gorgeous, Mitya,” Claude moaned, cantering his hips in and out in a steady rhythm. “I can't believe you're mine. I can't, ah, can't believe you're b-both mine...” His knuckles whitened as he dug deeper into Dimitri's hips.

“I'm yours, always yours,” Dimitri panted desperately, shuddering and shaking as he came close to falling apart. “Only yours,”

“Always,” Byleth whispered, sitting up just enough that she could kiss Claude as he drew toward completion. He moaned into her mouth, sweet and soft, his eyes full of adoration when they parted.

Then he leaned over Dimitri again and snapped his hips forward with a rough sharpness that pushed their husband over the edge. He came messily against Claude's stomach and collapsed bonelessly against the mattress. Claude managed two more labored thrusts into him before he reached his second climax and slumped over Dimitri onto his elbows, sweat dripping down his brow. They both moaned quietly as Dimitri's legs slid down to the mattress, making Claude slide out of him.

Byleth reached up and gently tugged Claude toward her, settling him between her and Dimitri. “...so lucky...” the brunette murmured, nuzzling Dimitri's shoulder. “I'm...the luckiest man alive...”

“And here I thought that was me,” Dimitri mused, stroking his bronze curls away from his eyes. “Sleep well, my loves.”

“You too,” Byleth whispered, letting her eyes flutter closed, the warmth of her two loves clinging to her as she drifted off into pleasant, passionate dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop imagining my OT3 messing around as a married couple. I have no idea how good this is, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys enjoyed?


End file.
